Under One Roof
by Criki
Summary: Mimi has run away from the others, Matt finds her in London and offers her to stay with him. How long will it be before the others find her? Not a mimato but a good, funny read anyway. Flames will be used for s'mores
1. Default Chapter

Under One Roof

Under One Roof 

By: Happy Cricket 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! I'm not making any money off this ether so don't sue me. (I'm broke anyway)

Mimi was walking in the London airport. It had been two months since she left the digidestined. The others didn't want her. Why else would they try to send her away for "special training"? 

'I might play dumb sometimes so Tai doesn't feel challenged, but I'm not stupid! Sora and Joe, my best friends, didn't even say a word in my defense! If the digidestined don't want Mimi, then Mimi doesn't want the digidestined! Matt wasn't there so whatever Tai said went. Argh! Tai can be such an idiot!' 

Mimi was so lost in thought that she bumped into nearly ten thousand different people.

'Okay. So I sometimes act like a space case too. But I don't need "special training"!'

While Mimi was busy thinking (and bumping into more people) A pair of deep sea blue eyes were watching her. 

*******************************************************************

'So, Mimi really did leave the digidestined. I wonder why? Tai told me that she just departed one night. Hmmm, what could have made Mimi want to leave? I know it wasn't the shampoo, or the lack of glamour, heck she decorated the new "Digidestined Headquarters" herself! And she bought the shampoo!' 

That's right folks. The digidestined have their own headquarters! It is like this hotel in the middle of the digital world. It's were the digidestined lived, ate, and got instructions from Gennai. It also had this big super computer (thanks to Izzy) in the basement so the digi kids, excuse me, the adults that used to be the digi kids, can keep tabs on the Digital world. Also they had access to all this different government files. Izzy, we love you! 

Matt, since he is 23 and is an executive officer of this big computer company in London, Tokyo, and New York (again thanks to Izzy) he didn't really have time to be around. But, he was always there when needed! 

'I better go say hi to her¼ and see why she left the digidestined, I mean she didn't even take her crest. Or Palmon, or her digivice! And she's the second in command¼ next to ME of course!' 

(The digidestined signed leadership positions to the different members by the power of their crest. Mimi is second but the others are used to taking orders from Matt) 

Matt walked up behind Mimi and placed his hand on her shoulder. Mimi, instinctively, grabbed Matt's hand, flung him over her shoulder, and threw him to the ground.

"Listen bud, I'm not in the mood to be touched so if you can just go away I'll be most grateful," Mimi said with her eyes more to space then the person she held to the floor.

"Geez Princess, I'm just trying to be friendly!"

Something in that voice made Mimi look up, and when she did she nearly dropped to the floor herself. There he was, the stubborn mule who some how got Izzy to give him a job, countered every one of Tai's suggestions, made it clear that he was "da man", and still is driving nearly everyone half mad by his boasting. Matt Ishida, or Cary Matty as she liked to call him.

"Sorry Crazy Matty, I didn't know it was you! What are you doing in London any how?"

"Well it could be because I work here or it could be because I live here. The food is pretty good in London too, as long as you, don't touch any red meat ya can live off it but, it taste like shi¼ "

"Okay, okay enough already! I get the picture."

"Well then, can you get off me. My stomach is empty and I can really go for some ice cream," as if one cue Mimi's stomach started to rumble, she hadn't eaten since she left Athens, " of course you are welcome to join me, that is after you let me go."

Mimi did as she was told and soon was inhaling an ice cream sundae with everything on it. 

"Another ice cream please!" she called to the waiter who was staring at the big chocolate stain on her shirt. "And I want everything on it that is over 100 calories!" Matt was sitting on the other side of the table with is single scoop of Rocky Road. 

"Mimi, take time to breathe when you eat ice cream. I'm not made of money!"

"Okay Crazy Matty, I'll eat slower, but it'll cost ya another sundae."

"I'll buy ya the third sundae¼ hey I told you not to call me Crazy Matty!"

"You don't like your nick name? I think it's cyute, that's a cute way to spell cute and you have no room to speak because you still call me princess, oh good my sundae's here." 

"Listen Mimi," Matt said suddenly very serious, " I want to know why you left the digidestined, everyone is trying to find you."

Shoot, I was hoping no one would find me until a graduated college. "I just wanted to prove my independence from the digidestined. They think I can't do anything!"

'That's the biggest lie in the world. Mimi is looked on as a role model to everyone! She has changed a lot since our first adventures. She has become stronger mentally and physically. Everyone knows that she's independent.' Matt was thinking to himself. "Mimi, I buy that as much as I buy Tarot cards, but we'll talk about it later. So," Matt said, noting that Mimi was not comfortable talking about this with everyone in the airport's ice cream bar there, he changed the topic, "do have a place to stay?" 

'Shoot! Here I am, two years from getting my degree in college and I still don't have a place to stay! Or a college to go to! Okay, so maybe I do need "special training", on how ton run away properly!!'

"I'm stay with a friend here in London," Mimi said sheepishly.

"Who's the friend?" Matt asked.

"You, If you'll take me."

Matt put on a one of those cute hurt puppy faces. You know, the one that makes you want to kill your boyfriend for looking at you with it. 

"But I wanted to use the second bed room in my apartment as a bachelor pad!" Matt said in a voice that can make even a mother-in-law feel like scum! "But, you can use it."

The scream of delight Mimi gave scared the waiter (who happened to be carrying Mimi's third sundae) into spilling the ice cream all over this fat woman in a fur coat. The woman was furious and began beating the heck out of the poor boy with her purse, that is, until security pulled her away.

"Crap, there goes my sundae!" Mimi exclaimed as Matt yanked her away from the table as the crazed, beat up, waiter threw every thing put the sink at her¼ wait there goes the sink.

Matt and Mimi raced out of the airport, grabbed a taxi, and caught their breath. 

"Hey," Mimi said as the cab pulled up at Matt's apartment and as she and Matt got out of the cab. " I forgot my pack at the airport!"

"Mimi, It's on your back."

"Not this pack, my big on. With all my clothes in it!"

"Don't worry about it. Tomorrow I'll take you shopping for a new wardrobe!" The scream of delight Mimi gave made the cabdriver drive away in total fear and shock. (Before Matt could pay)

"You know Mimi? You are saving me some serious money! Today I got three free sundaes, one free rocky rode, and free cab fair! To bad your screaming never came in handy during our first adventures! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH¼ OWIE!" 'How come all girls have those big sledge hammers behind their backs?' Matt thought as he walked into his apartment with a big bump on his head. 

"Well," Mimi said suddenly, "I'm gonna go to bed. It's already 11:00pm. Good night, Crazy Matty."

"Your room is that one," said Matt, pointing to the door on the right. Mimi walked in and after about a minute poked her head out.

"HAHA! I called you Crazy Matty, and you didn't notice!"

"Curse you, Princess!"

Mimi stuck out her toung and slammed the door. Matt got into his bed. Only bothering to take off his pants and jacket.

'It's gonna different with Mimi around. Can't bring home women every other night, can't walk into the bathroom with out knocking on the door, can't walk around the house in the nude any more,(Author's Note: Mimi, I hate you for that!) and most important, I have to leave the toilet seat up!'

"It's a good thing she's cute."

'Opps. Did I just say that out loud? Oh well. I better get some sleep. Tomorrow I boldly go where no man has ever dared go, shopping with Mimi.'

WAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA!!! I have finally learned how to work my stupid computer! So how didja like the story? Review, and I would like thank all of ya who reviewed my first attempt (you didn't burn to the ground) I'm gonna continue the story, but I want a cookie! So bye!!!

Love ya, 

Happy Cricket


	2. 

Under One Roof Act:02

By: Happy Cricket

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! But my (beep)ing computer crashed on me (*beep* those computer demons huh?)! And ff.net shut down too so not much I can do. Then when I started working on this at the library, cross-country season and school started! Blah! But now, I'm finally in front of my computer typing this! Praise God. For the record, Matt is 25 and Mimi is 23 (mistake in the summary) and they're going to act a little different cuz they're older!! This is not going to be a Mimato but it will be a good read anyway. This might be the last chapter, cuz I'm getting bored with this. But enjoy anyway. 

Note (again): This fanfic has been censored for your reading enjoyment. 

_I am the stupidest man alive! _ Matt grumbled as he paid for the mountain of clothes. _I used my day off to take Mimi shopping! Why didn't I just go back to the airport! Is that (beep) ing waiter really that scary!? _Mimi's eyes had little stars in them as she watched her pile of new clothes grow bigger and bigger (paying no attention to where she was getting them) and Matt got bored and started to count them. _One, two, three, four, five in the left eye, and one, two, three little stars in the right eye…_

"Sir, your total comes to $134 and 17 cents, will that be cash, check, or credit card?" asked the pimple faced checkout clerk.

"Oh, credit," Matt, sighed as he handed the clerk his Visa card. 

"Thank you for shopping at Cheap Skate, have a nice day," said the teen dully and gave Matt back his credit card. 

"Did he say "Cheap Skate"?!" Mimi roared (losing all of her little stars). Matt sweat dropped and tried to hurry Mimi out of there, but Mimi wouldn't budge. 

"You get me "nice" clothes or we go back to the airport!" she shrieked, turning quite a few heads. Matt, who feared for his life, obeyed the demon head Mimi.

"What's your return policy?" Matt asked tentatively. The clerk gave Matt his money back and before Mimi could blow up at him, pulled her by the arm out the door, and raced off toward the airport in a speed that would make Superman envy. 

Much to Matt's surprise, they got Mimi's bag without crossing paths with the waiter. By now Matt was physically and mentally worn out and they headed back to Matt's apartment. 

Once they got home, Matt plopped himself on his leather sofa (green of course) and Mimi hurried into her room to put her clothes away. Mr. Ishida went to the kitchen for some ice tea. Mimi stuck up behind him and threw her arms around him. 

"Ooo! Thank you so much!" she purred. Matt was shocked at this sudden display of affection and turned his body around, only to have Mimi press her body against his. Matt blushed deeply as Mimi's face drew closer to his own. Matt smirked a little, and then he grabbed her by the shoulders and drew her even closer to him.

"Mimi," he whispered gently in her ear.

"Yes Matt?" Mimi's eyes were filled with excitement, and shock. 

"You're dating Tai!" he yelled. Then he shoved her off of him.

"I know that you dolt!" she shrieked at him. "I just wanted to thank you for getting me this kimono!" Matt's eyes grew when he noticed that Mimi was in kimono. She spun around in it. It was indeed a beautiful kimono. It was gold with black cranes printed on it. 

"Mimi get out of that kimono right now!" Matt demanded.

"Why?" Mimi asked admiring herself.

"Because it's not yours!" Matt yelled

"It was in my room!" Mimi said, not wanting to give up the kimono.

"Why would I buy you something so nice?!" Matt fired. Bad move. Mimi swung at him with her mallet. At this point Matt lost whatever sanity he had left and grabbed the mallet. In no time Matt and Mimi were in the mother of all tug-o-wars. But, Matt got the upper hand and yanked the mallet. But, Mimi wouldn't let go and she fell onto Matt, bringing him down to the floor.

Just then, the door unlocked and a cute young woman with golden/brown hair covering half of her pretty face walked into the living room where Mimi and Matt where.

"Honestly, Matt," The stranger said. "How many times have I told you? When you want to do _that, _you need to put up one of those 'Do not disturb' signs," she said with a wink. 

"Hi, Casandra," Matt said turning a lovely shade of crimson.

"Now, Matti, I know you hate me asking you this but, would you please model for me? Pretty pweas?" she gave an adorable puppy face (you know girls, the kind that gets your boyfriend to pay for popcorn at the movies).

"Uh, Cas…"

"Oh, oh right! I'll leave you two alone," she bent down and gave Matt a small piece of paper. "Here's my new office phone number so call if you change your mind, or you can just come over," Casandra turned to leave. "You two have fun now, And Matti," she said without her lovable smile. "Tell girlfriend #583 what I did to #492 when I caught her in my kimono," Casandra then turned back into her cherry little self. "Don't make too much noise! Cheerios!" then she left.

"What's the deal with "Casandra"?" Mimi asked getting up.

"Oh, Cas lives next-door. She's really nice and a good painter too. You'd like her, she goes to a near by arts college." Matt went for his ice tea then sat down on his sofa again. Mimi sat down next to him and they gave into idle small talk.

"Matt, stop beating around the bush and ask me what you're going to ask me!" Mimi demanded.

"Alright, I want to know why you left the digidestined Tai AND Sora are worried sick about you!"

"I…I…"

"Out with it, woman!"

"Why are you so mean?" Mimi asked with a sob.

"Will you just answer the question?"

"Okay," Mimi sighed. "Tai died his hair blonde."

"You left my best friend and Sora in a state of insanity just cause he died his hair blonde?!" Matt asked outraged. 

"No…" Mimi sighed.

"Then what?!"

"There was an incident in the digiworld, Divimon had been reborn. We didn't fight long, Divimon was still to weak to defeat us. But, Tai and the younger kids. They told me to stay at headquarters, that it was too dangerous for me to be a part of. Enraged at being taken so lightly, I left. And I'm not going to go back until Tai apologizes!" Mimi finished her story. 

"Well, Mimi, you can stay here until that son of a (beep) boyfriend of yours apologizes," Matt said.

"Don't call Tai a S.O.B.!" Mimi yelled.

***

          "C'mon Meems! You know you go for Willard!" cooed Casandra. She and Mimi had become very good friends over the past two months, even though Casandra was two years younger then her. Much to Mimi's surprise, Cas was not English but an American. 

          "Cas, I'm kind of seeing someone," Mimi said, smiling at the thought of Tai, she called him every week, on Matt's untraceable phone line. Casandra rubbed off a smudge on her cinnamon colored sunglasses. 

          "Oh, do tell!" she begged.

          "You don't know him," Mimi told her.

          "Well, can you at least talk about him?" Casandra asked. Mimi laughed, and began to list all of Tai's wondrous abilities and talents.

          "Hey ladies," Matt said entering the kitchen with the days mail. "What new boy band are you two swooning over now?" he asked, plopping the bills in the trash. Mimi and Cas giggled. "What's this?" Matt asked him self more then anyone. He opened the envelope and read the contents aloud. "Dear Matt Ishida, you and a guest are invited to the wedding of Joe and Sora, date: the 21st of December, Time span: the 19th-23rd. In the digital world."

          "Joe and Sora and getting married, finally?" Mimi asked.

          "Looks that way," Matt said. 

          "Who are Joe and Sora again?" Casandra asked. Matt looked at her with one of his sexiest smiles. 

          "Well," he said. "You can find out first hand, Cassie, you want to be my date for the wedding of two of my best friends?" Casandra's face lit up.

          "Oh can I?" she asked, jumping out of her chair.

          "I wouldn't ask you unless I meant it!" Matt reminded her. 

          "Thank you!" Casandra beamed, she gave Matt a hug. This however was not the hug of two friends, it was the hug of two people who wanted sooooooooo much to be more then friends, but only Mimi noticed. "I got to go back to my apartment and feed my cat," Casandra stumbled as she broke away from the hug and left Matt's apartment. 

          "You love her don't you?" Mimi asked.

          Matt was startled by the question. _Is it that obvious?_ He thought. 

          "I've been watching you two for the past two months now," Mimi said. "You  are so in love with her you can't tell that she's just as crazy about you."

          "Does she really like me?" Matt asked, wanting more then anything to know. 

          "Of course she does!" Mimi exclaimed. She left Matt to dwell on the thought as she went to talk with Casandra.

          "Oh, Mimi come in," Cas told her. Her apartment was very nice and beautiful. It had Cas's artist flare and a cozy air. The went to the kitchen and made coffee and popcorn. "What do you want to talk about?" the younger women asked.

          "Matt," Mimi stated, sipping her coffee. Casandra sighed dreamily at the very mention of his name. 

          "What about Matt?" Casandra tried to say causally. 

          "You love him, don't you?" Cas put down her cup and brushed back the stray strands of hair from her face. 

          "Yes," she said, avoiding Mimi's eyes. 

          "Then why don't you tell him?" asked Mimi, shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth. Casandra's head shot up.

          "I… I… I can't Mimi," she sighed, eating some popcorn herself.

          "Why?" Mimi questioned.

          "I've known him ever since I first moved to London to go to school. I was 18 and he was 22, I fell for him the moment I looked into those eyes of his. We became friends instantly," Casandra trailed off as the wonderful memories filled her mind.

          "Then what's the prob?" Mimi pestered.

          "I don't know how he fells towards me!" she exclaimed. "All those girlfriends he has, it's like a new one very two days. Then the way we can talk about anything, I don't want to lose that," Mimi placed a hand on her shoulder. 

          "I know how you feel, Cas," she said. "I went though the same thing with Tai. My best friend Sora, who'll you'll meet a week from now, told me this, 'the greatest risk of all is never taking one". I listened to her, the next day I told Tai how I felt. Turns out, he liked me as much as I liked him. Cas, if you love Matt (and you do) tell him," Mimi left, leaving Casandra dwelling in her thoughts.

***

          The day was the 18th of December, Matt and Casandra stood in the computer room of Matt's apartment ready to leave. 

          "Are you sure you'll be alright, Mimi?" Casandra asked for the 500th time.

          "I'll be fine! There's enough food to feed an army, I know how to lock doors, I know how to work the TV remote, I have no reason to leave the apartment, and I even sent Tai a Christmas post card yesterday so wouldn't have to worry about sending while you two were away," Mimi told them.

          "Mimi, what about the return address?" Matt asked, knowing full well that Tai would kill him if he found out that Mimi was staying with him.

          "I sent it to a friend in China and told her to send it to Tai," Mimi answered. Matt nodded his head in approval, then he and Casandra left for the digital world.

***

          "Hi Matt!" Tai greeted him as he and Casandra entered the digidestined headquarters. "Who's your girlfriend?" he asked, eyeing Cas.

          "Tai, this is my good friend Casandra. Cas, this goof is Tai," Matt introduced them.

          "Nice to meet you," Casandra smiled and extended her hand. Tai took it in his own and kissed it.

          "Likewise, miss," he said, draping an arm around her. Cas could see why Mimi liked this guy. "If that funky haired dude over there tries anything, let me know and I'll kick his (beep) for you," Tai smiled. Cas reminded him of Mimi, her laughing eyes. How he loved Mimi. _Mimi, please come home to us… to me._

          "Tai," Matt snickered. "What about Mimi?" 

          "I love Mimi!" Tai barked.

          "Good," Matt said, removing his arm. "Then you'll gladly give me Cas back and show us to our rooms?" Tai blushed.

          "Oh, yes rooms," Tai said. "We got a little shortage of rooms two people to a room. You two won't mind sharing would you?"

          "N.. no. Are you okay with it, Cas?" Matt asked. Was the whole world trying to give him a hint? Casandra nodded her head, looking at her feet. "We don't mind," Matt told Tai. With out waiting another moment, Tai showed the two "lovebirds" to their room. They ran into Sora.

          "Matt, glad you could make it! Is Mimi coming?" she asked, a little worried.

          "I don't think so," Matt said. 

          "Then who's going to be my maid of honor?"

          "What about Kari or Yolei?" Tai asked.

          "They're too young, besides, I already have them as flower girls."

          "What about Biyomon?" Matt asked.

          "Biyomon's giving me away," Sora said. Just then Joe came down. 

          "Hey Matt. Mimi, glad you're here!" he beamed.

          "Oh, I'm not Mimi," Casandra told him.

          "You look like Mimi!" Joe said. "Same hair color but your eyes _are_ green."

          "You must think I'm terribly rude!" Sora exclaimed shaking Casandra's hand. "I'm Sora and your name is?" she asked.

          "I'm Casandra, congratulations."

          "Casandra, I know I don't know you very well, but will you be my maid of honor?" Sora begged.

          "Yes, I'd love to!" Casandra said, over whelmed by all that was happening.

          "Great!" Joe exclaimed. "Matt, you'll be my best man right?"

          "Of course," Matt said.

          "Casandra, I don't mean to be rude but, who are you here with?" Joe wanted to know.

          "She's my date, Joe," Matt answered.

          "This is great!" Sora and Joe said in unison. "Why don't you go up to our room, Matt?" Sora asked.

          "Yeah, someone's dieing to see you!" Joe said, hugging his bride-to-be. Matt and Cas entered their room, Casandra thought that if she got another surprise she'd faint.

          "Matt!" exclaimed an all too familiar voice.

          "Gabumon!" Matt said happy to see his friend. The digimon and human exchanged a hug, Gabumon noticed the lady.

          "Who's that?" he asked.

          "Wolf man, this is my good friend Casandra," Matt told him. Gabumon jumped into Cassie's arms. She smiled at him, _So, you're the "hairball" that saved Matt's life? I owe you one, buddy. _

          "You're such a cutie!" Casandra said, rubbing Gabumon's belly. Gabumon closed his eyes, enjoying her soft hand stroking his tummy. Matt coughed, snapping Gabumon off. He knew that cough meant get lost. Gabumon smiled at Cas and jumped down.

          "Keep this one, Matt," Gabumon said as he was about to exit. "I like her!"

***

          It was the day of the wedding. It was a western style ceremony and every digimon was there. Joe was at the altar, putting a white rose on his black tux. Matt stood beside him, in a similar get up. Just then, Kari and Yolei started to walk down. They wore cute white dresses and they each had a headband of white roses (the theme of the wedding). 

          Then Casandra walked down. She looked, in a word, dazzling. Her dress was pure white and sleeveless, the shirt flowed gently and with beauty. She wore a sliver necklace with a rose charm, light pink lipstick, and a band of roses like the others. Matt gawked at her beauty, in fact, every male but Joe was gawking at her. She blushed slightly (which only made her look more lovely) and her hands tightened around the single white rose she was carrying. 

          Sora was just as beautiful in her gown but Matt didn't notice. Though out the whole ceremony, all Matt could do was look at Casandra. _My lord! How is it possible for a human to look so much like an angel? Sure, I've noticed her beauty before. In fact, I stare at her every chance I get. _Matt was so deep in thought, he barely heard, "you may now kiss the bride."

          The reception was wonderful. Everyone had a good time. Casandra danced with everyone, Tai, Davis, Ken, T.K., Izzy, even Gabumon asked her to dance. "Now," Sora's voice boomed. "The maid of honor and the best man will dance!" Everyone grew slight, Matt and Casandra entered the circle. Matt took her hands and the two began to dance. Soon, there was no floor, no music, no digimon, just Matt and Casandra.

          _I want to tell him, _Casandra thought. _I want him to know how much I love him, how much he means to me, how I wish had courage! _ She looked into his eyes and got lost. _Those wondrous eyes! Those eyes that can see your soul. I wan to tell him!_ Little did she know, Matt was thinking the same thing.

          _It's hard to believe that I believe in love. My parents are divorced and I go though a new girlfriend every other day. But I do, and Cas is the main reason. When I see her, when I look into those loving green eyes of hers, I know that there is love. I want to tell her. No! I have to before I go crazy! _

          The party ended and everyone went back to there rooms. Casandra and matt entered their room in silence. "Matt?" Casandra said, sitting down on the bed. "I want to tell you something," she said with a slight blush. Matt sat down next to her and draped an arm around her.

"Hey, it's okay," he said, tilting her head so her eyes met his. "I got something to tell you too," he whispered. 

          "You first," Casandra said, trying to avoid those glorious eyes.

          "Okay," Matt agreed. He took a deep breath. "Cas, we've known each other for the past three years. During that time, we've gotten very close but, I want to be more," Casandra gazed up at him with her eyes. Those emerald eyes. "I know that we have not given the romantic thing a shot, but," Casandra placed a finger on his lips.

          "I changed my mind," she said with a warm smile. "I want to go first," she removed her finger. "Matt, I have a confusion to make, I love you. I have loved for three years, ever since I looked into those azure eyes of yours. The reason I'm telling you this now is because I don't want to lose you to some on of those tarpy girlfriends of yours. Matt, I," this time Matt placed a finger on her lips.

          "I love you too, Cas, and the reason I'm telling you now is because I don't want to lose you to some perverted college boy," Casandra looked up at him, she didn't expect this. Matt got up and started to rummage threw his suitcase.

          _He loves me? _Casandra's heart swelled with joy. _He loves me! Oh, I hope this is not a dream or a fantasy! I love him so much! _ Casandra fell into the bed. She could swear she heard angels. Matt walked back over with something in his hand, Casandra sat up.

          "Cas," he whispered. "I know this is very prompt. I know that we haven't given the romantic thing a lot of time but," he bent to one knee. "Casandra Giovanna, will you be some kind as to become my wife?" he asked. Casandra couldn't speak. Her body was frozen, this was the last thing she expected. Suddenly she regained control of her body.

          "Yes, God yes!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. The two shared their first kiss, and what a delightful, zealous kiss it was.

***

Casandra and Matt came home to a very excited Mimi. She wanted to know everything, what Sora looked like, what Joe looked like, who was the best man, blah, blah, blah. 

"It was a very nice wedding, Mimi," Casandra told her. "I've never seen a more sunny bride in all life."

"Speaking of which, Mimi. Guess who else id going to a radiant bride soon?" Matt asked her.

"Did Ken ask Yolei?" Mimi asked.

"No!" Matt yelled. "Casandra and I are getting married!" Mimi looked at Cas in unbelief. 

"It's true," Casandra said, showing Mimi her ring. Mimi let out a high-pitched yell of excitement.

"I thought you two would never come around!" she beamed. "I'll make you all a feast tonight to celebrate!" she informed them, rushing of towards the kitchen.

***

"Have you found anything, Izzy?" Tai asked. He had gotten Mimi's Christmas card yesterday and now he and Izzy and were trying to track her down.

"Not yet, Tai!" Izzy barked. They have been at it now for three hours. "Read the card again, maybe we missed something."

" 'Dear Tai," he began. " 'Sorry to be away this Christmas. I miss you more then anything. Not seeing you for five months has been really hard on me, and I'm sure it's been hard on you too. Tai, just please think back five months from now. Once you've reflected from that day, I'm sure you'll find out what to do. Until then, just trust me. XO, Mimi. P.S. I love you, Cutie!' then it just says Author Apartments in small print at the bottom."

"Read that again!" Izzy ordered.

" 'P.S. I love you, Cutie!'?" Tai asked dumbly.

"No! The name of the apartment building!"

"Author Apartments."

"I have it!" Izzy declared, leaning back in his chair. "It says here, 'Expensive apartment building on 823 Jade Creek Lane in London, England,' then right at the bottom it says," Izzy stopped. 

"What?" Tai asked, leaning over Izzy's shoulder.

"Current home of digidestined, Matt Ishida of the Crest of Friendship," Izzy finished.

"HE'S A DEAD MAN!"

***

It was now New Year's Eve. Matt, Mimi, and Casandra were each holding glasses of bubbly, waiting for the clock to strike midnight. 

"Matt!" Casandra yelled. "You don't have your funny little hat on!" she reached up to put one on his head.

"No way!" he said. Casandra pulled his head down and put one on anyway. "Well, since I'm wearing one," he smirked, setting his glass down and getting another funny little hat. "You have to wear one too!" Casandra tried to run away, but Matt chased after her. Matt hid behind a corner, and when Cas came by, he tackled her to the ground. "C'mon, put on a hat?" he asked. Both of them giggling.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they heard Mimi yell.

"Happy New Year, you moron!" Casandra said playfully.

"You know what my favorite New Year's tradition is?" Matt said if a sexy smile. The two kissed, something they have been doing a lot of. Mimi heard a knock on the door and knowing that Matt and Casandra were "busy" at the moment, so she went to answer it.

"Figures," Mimi said smiling. Tai, however, did not smile back.

End Note: Well, what do you think? Should I keep up the story or be banned from a computer? Review. I do NOT like the idea of Joe and Sora together at all but, my pesty little sister does, so added that in so she wouldn't have a cow. Sorry that this didn't turn out as a Mimato (it was soppused to be orginialy) I do support Mimato however. Well, review please and flames will be used for s'mores!   

 


End file.
